Baofluz
The city of Baofluz (Jelbek: Баоѳлуз) is the capital and largest city of the Khanate of Jelbania. It is located on the both banks of the River Baofluz. Category:Capitol districts, cities and territories History The city was founded, originally as a trading post between some of the clans inhabiting the far northern edge of the Great Perimor steppes and the Jelbaniens who lived in eastern Baniray and western Perimor. It was named after the local River Baofluz (Blue River) which still serve as the primary water source for the capital today. The trading post grew, and by 1700, it had become the largest city between the deserts of east Rilmos and the great plains of Turadrad. It became an important fortress around 1900 as the Jelbaniens took advantage of clan inifighting amongst the Jelbeks and subdued the southern steppes. Over the next 1,500 years, the city grew slowly as the harsh conditions and neverending Jelbanien-Jelbek wars retarded its growth. For most of the time, Jelbaniens formed a majority of the population and Jelbeks who resided in the cities were impoverished and assigned mostly to menial work. Climate The climate in Baofluz is influenced by the typical continental steppe climate although it somewhat swings less between weather extremes. In summers, temperatures rise as high as 25°C and in winter it falls as low as -10°C. Annual average air temperature is about 8°C Demographics Ethnic groups (3605) * Jelbaniens: 37.06% * Jelbeks: 32.02% * Majatrans: 17.71% * Deltarians: 6.92% * Augustans: 2.82% * Others: 5.23% The city's population is estimated to be around 6.1 million. Education Baofluz has a special status shared with three other large cities as a self governing city. It has full authority on education policy in the city and an elected Mayor and Council are in charge of this. The city is divided into fifteen school districts, each exercising some power on educational policy. The city is also the site of Jelbania's biggest university, the University of Baofluz. The university has 19,560 students and six faculties.The Defence University of Jelbania has a campus branch in the city as well along with several other small colleges. Government Baofluz is an autonomous city but unlike the Special Administrative Cities, the federal government has greater authority over it. It is governed under the mayor-council form of city governance, with a strong Mayor (Akim) led executive government elected by the City Council. The city has full authority on most domestic affairs excluding security which is managed by the federal government. The Mayor is usually a Jelbanien while his/her four Deputy Mayors are of other visible ethnic minorities. A Governor is appointed by the Federal Government to act as the official head of the city and has limited veto powers over legislation. Politically the city is a stronghold of right-liberal parties and the local Lofrkad (Free People's Party) has held the mayoralty for 83 of the past 102 years, its rival is the populist conservative Baofluz Krsyijokad (Baofluz Unity Party). There are 97 seats on the City Council and six parties are presented. The current Mayor is Herve d'Artagnan Category:Jelbania Category:Cities